Merlin the new adventure 1
by pendragon06
Summary: Merlin arrives in Camelot. He meets Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and devised to my character Jake. Together they experience many adventures. Pairings: Morgana x Jake, Arthur x Gwen, Merlin x Freya. This is my first FF. Would appreciate about reviews.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival in Camelot

Chapter 1 The Arrival at Camelot

On a Wednesday morning , the young wizard Merlin is on the way to Camelot . When he gets to the top of a hill, he already saw the great castle of Camelot. Merlin went from the hill down towards Camelot. He passed through the gate , past the guards . The town was very busy , many traders were on the market and selling fruit , vegetables, jewelry , scarves and so on. Merlin walked along the streets until he came to the main square . At the place were a lot of people . It looked like some kind of meeting. Since Merlin's interest was aroused and he stepped closer to the crowd . Suddenly everyone looked out onto a balcony , which was over the place. On the balcony stood a man who looked very classy . Merlin as a patterned , he noticed that the man is wearing a crown on his head . "This must be the king thought to himself ," Merlin thought to himself . In the middle of the square two men stood in front of a block of wood. One man had his hands tied and had a rather thin physique and the other was built more powerful and had an ax in his hand, to which he had a black mask on , so you could not see his face. Merlin thought immediately that this must be an execution. The king started , then keep in a speech : " Henry are you with here , charged with the use of sorcery " Then the King raised his hand to the executioner to give you a sign . The masked man responded immediately and forced Henry to kneel down so that his head was on the block of wood. When the king lowered his hand , struck the executioner with his ax and headed poor Henry . At the sight of Merlin was quite bad. Then the king said again : "Let this be a lesson to you ! Each of magic or wrong with magicians, is punishable by death ! But with your help , with the help of the people, we will be able to drive away evil from the land. " Suddenly, a strange old woman began to wail . It sounded terrible. " There is only one evil in this country and you are Uther Pendragon ! You just killed my son . But I swear to you before the celebrations come to an end will share her my tears! Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, son to son , "cried the woman with a raspy voice to the king. Merlin that sounded like a threat to the king. The king seemed to think the same as Merlin , because he ordered his guards to arrest the woman . But before the guards reached the woman , she took off her necklace, muttering unintelligible words and vanished into air. Uther said before he went : "Let us celebrate the 20-year capture of the Great Dragon . " So the king went from the balcony and the crowd slowly dissolved . Merlin sighed and asked a guard : " Where can I find the court physician, Gaius ? " " As along ," replied the guard and showed him the direction of the finger . He went to the palace and followed the direction that was shown to him . Merlin walked into the chambers of the doctor, he looked around and saw that on the table and comic devices that were lying around everywhere books and herbs. Gaius was one floor up , in front of a shelf of books and seemed to be looking for a book . Merlin cleared his throat to make itself felt , but the doctor seemed to have not heard. " Gaius ? " Said Merlin now . Finally, the doctor turned around , but suddenly plunged the railing behind him , and he fell backwards . The moment Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the time around him slowed down , he looked around and saw the bed of the doctor 's eyes flashed again and the bed was pushed by an invisible force to the doctor. Then the time was back to normal and Gaius landed softly on the bed. Rather than thank the doctor asked in a serious voice , " What did you just do?" "Nothing I uh ... " "I know what it was, but I want to know where did you learn it ? " Gaius replied , "Nowhere ! " Merlin said . "Have you recited a spell in thought ," said the doctor . "No. " " Are you lying to me about young ? " " No, I have studied with anyone i . Then I came to the world ," replied Merlin . " That's impossible! Who are you , anyway? " " Oh, I have a letter for you. " Merlin replied and gave him the letter . "I do not have my glasses on . " Said Gaius . "I 'm Merlin . " " Huniths son ?" Said Gaius . "Yes". " But you should not arrive before Wednesday? " " It's Wednesday . " Merlin said with a wide grin on his face. "Then you can post your stuff back there, put in your new room . " Merlin walked into the room and put his stuff. He looked around briefly and then went to the window. Merlin opened the window and looked outside. It was to see a starry sky with a full moon and the full otherwise so busy Camelot withdrew more and more back to sleep. Meanwhile, Gaius read the letter:

"Dear Gaius,

Merlin here has so many problems with the villagers,

I feared for his fate if he remains here.

Even if a mother wishes her child feel special

is, I would hope it would not be the Merlin .

I ask you to be careful on drum and Merlin

to help him to use his talents for good .

In love your old friend Hunith . "

Gaius put his spectacles and looked anxiously at Merlin's door and after a while he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Jake the Werewolf

The next morning, Merlin dressed, as always, he wore a tunic with a brown jacket over it which he never did , to which he was still wearing his red scarf that has become his trademark. After he was dressed he went out of the room and saw Gaius already prepared the breakfast. " Good morning, I brought water for you , since you yourself have not been washed last night. " Greeted Gaius him. "Sorry," replied Merlin . " And here is your breakfast . " Gaius gave Merlin a bowl of porridge. Merlin looked disgusted at the porridge , stirring with a wooden spoon around in it . Gaius suddenly kicked the bucket with intent to secretly . The moment jumped au Merlin looked at the bucket and he remained as if by magic in the air stick . Merlin looked at Gaius short and the bucket fell but now on the floor. "How did you do that ? " Said Gaius . "No idea , it just happens ! " " This is incredible , magic requires Years of study and with you it is so elementary ... instinctively . " Gaius replied in astonishment. " Here, bring to Frederick , he is blind as a bat , so beseech him not to drink it all at once ! And here you bring to Lady Helen, she needs it for her voice when she sings tonight at the festival . "Bat Gaius him and gave him the vials filled with a sandwich , because the doctor has noticed the Merlin from the slurry was not thrilled . Before Merlin could go even Gaius said , "Oh Merlin, I do not need you probably should be noted that any magic can cost your life." Merlin nodded and went first to Frederick . "This is by Gaius . " Merlin gave him a vial in his hand, but before he could admonish him , Frederick drank it all out at once . Merlin shrugged and then went to Lady Helen. When he arrived at her chambers , he noticed that the door was open . He went in and found on her desk a strange doll made of straw with a book. But before he could watch the closer , he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly put everything back and turned around. As a woman standing behind him and asked, " What are you doing here ? " "... I shall give you this here by Gaius . " Merlin , I gave the vial and walked quickly out of their apartments. On the market was again very busy and traders were again at their booths . Merlin looked at everything until he was approached by a man about his age. " Hello, do you know where the blacksmith is ? asked the man The man had black short hair and sapphire blue eyes and had an unusual black sword , which he still looked somewhat muscular. In his right hand he held the reins of his horse. It was as black as night, and had a white stripe on his head . " Yes, you have to go straight to the main square , you can see it already . " Merlin replied . "Thank you ... I 'm Jake . " The man said , handing me his hand in greeting. "I 'm Merlin . " Merlin replied , shaking his hand . " Cool, I 'm more then once . Maybe we'll meet again someday . "Said Jake friendly . " Definitely . " Merlin replied . So Jake went to the forge. When he was immediately taken by his uncle to receive Ulfric got there . "Hi nephew , how was your trip? " " All ok , can not complain . " " That's nice to hear , but bring your horse in my barn and get some rest a little. " Said Ulfric . " Yes I do uncle. " Jake replied . When Jake had rested enough , he prepared to supper with his uncle . There was a fish soup. While eating Ulfric asked, " So you have magical powers within you " " Yes, I have when I am very angry, or at full moon 'm out I turn into a wolf and I can conjure this also . I can do since I was born. " Jake replied . "And I will help thee these forces to control. " " Yes , I am no longer wants to turn in a fit of rage into a wild beast , and the full moon I will not hide in the woods , just so I hurt anyone ," said Jake slightly sad . "Why am I like this?" He added . "I do not know why you're so , but I 'll help you. Can not you ever check anything ? " Asked his uncle. " My magic and I can control my wolf form , but not when I turn . " Jake replied . " Okay, we get to security through somehow . " Ulfric cheered on his nephew . " Do you think I 'm a monster ? " Jake asked, now almost with tears in his eyes. "You must by no means think ," said Ulfric . "But then what am I ? All in my village called me monster or demon. The village elder hated me and would have thrown myself prefer from River Forest . Even father despised me . Only mother has always held for me until I decided to leave River Forest . " Oh Jake , my brother has never shown compassion and I can not say for sure but I think you're a werewolf. " Replied his uncle. " A werewolf ? " " Yes , a magical creature , with a lot of power." " You have no idea how it is to live without friends . " Jake said now even with tears in their eyes. " It certainly was not easy , but maybe you can find here in Camelot that . It may not always know what you are so you can designate anyone as a monster . " Ulfric replied sympathetically. "You should go to bed now it's late , tomorrow we'll see. " He added . Jake nodded and went to bed .

The next morning :

Merlin was like every morning through the city. He met Jake at the forge and greeted him : "Good morning, Jake , how are you today so ? " " Quite well , and you," replied this ? . "Fine, you want to go with me through the city? I could show you everything. " Merlin offered to him. " Sure, why not . " Jake replied . " Ok, then let's go . " Merlin said , and they walked together through the city. After a while she saw a blond man made fun of another. " Come on ! I need a moving target. " The blond man said to the other man and threw daggers at the target that the other man should wear . After few throws, the man fell off the target. That was Merlin and Jake intervene moment . "Come on, that's enough , you've had your fun my friend. " Merlin said to the blond boy . "Say, we know each other ? " "I'm Merlin and this is Jake" Merlin replied . "Then I do not know you . " "Um ... no . " Said Merlin . " And yet you called me a friend . " " That was a mistake , I'm sorry , because I 've never had a friend who is such an ass . " Merlin said cheekily. "Come on Merlin reaches the ... " Jake whispered, but was interrupted by the blond boy . "Tell Merlin you can go on your knees ? " " No, I can not. " Said Merlin . The man provoked Merlin to this , it could not stand . Merlin was about to slam , but his attack was repulsed with a masterful grip . "For that you get into the dungeon ," said the blonde . "Who do you think you are ? For the king ? " Merlin replied angrily. "No, I 'm his son , Arthur. As Merlin and Jake heard this they got a feeling unwell . The guards threw the two guys in the dungeon . " Look what you did us into ! " Jake said, slightly annoyed . " Could I know that this is the prince? " Said Merlin . " No, you 're right , but how do we get from this again? " Jake asked . "No idea , we should first wait times and wait in peace. " Merlin suggested before . After about 3 hours of waiting , finally went to the prison door and Gaius came in with Ulfric . " What have you done and who is that? " Gaius asked , pointing to Jake . "This is my nephew Jake , old friend. " Ulfric replied to his best friend Gaius . " You know each other ? " Merlin asked now . " Yes, we have come to know us 20 years ago. " Replied Gaius . " We could guarantee your release." Replied Ulfric . " Really , that's great." Cried the two boys in the choir. "Be happy you do not even have their early pay a price . " Said Gaius . " What kind of a price? " They were put to a pillory and the villagers they were throwing vergammeltem fruits and vegetables. After a while, the villagers went away to fetch supplies. At the moment two pretty women came up to her. One had darker skin , with dark brown eyes and brown hair. Your clothes after she had to be a servant . The other had an almost snow-white skin, hair as black as night, and emerald green eyes. After her clothes after she was the mistress of his servant , that a nobleman . "Hi, I 'm Gweneviere , but most people call me Gwen and this is Lady Morgana , the king 's ward . " Said the servant. "I 'm Jake and this is Merlin . " Jake replied . " ... But most people call me an idiot. " Merlin added, . "Oh no, we've seen what you've done . That was very brave. " Gwen answered . "At some point someone has to tell the opinion of Arthur times ! " Morgana also added . Without realizing it Jake lost in Morgana's emerald green eyes. "She is so pretty, I have to get to know better . Although she is the ward of the king. But her eyes are so beautiful. She is so perfect, so perfect. Regardless , it is worth a try . ... " Jake thought to himself until he was interrupted by Morgana ," Why are you staring at me? she asked . " Oh, I uh ... " Jake brought forth only admiration . Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "If you'll excuse us , waiting for our fans. " While the villagers came back with new fruits and vegetables. Thus, the women went ahead and did it alone again in the pillory .

When Morgana :

" What do you mean , why that Jake was staring at me like that? " Morgana asked her maid . "I bet he just admires you just as any other man . " Gwen answered . "Do you ? " " Yeah, so why do you actually think about it ? If you stare at the knight is not really interested in you , too ? " Gwen asked . " I have no idea Gwen . " " Can it be that you have a crush on you him? " Gwen asked . Then she got a serious look on her mistress ' What makes you think that ? I do not even know him and he is also just a farm boy and not noble , "replied Morgana . " Well, but for a peasant boy `` `` He is quite handsome. " Gwen retorted . " Hm ... " Morgana just made and went to their rooms . She thought for a while about the conversation after and slept , then a .

When Jake :

"Well, how was your day with Merlin ? Looks like you've already found your first friend . " Ulfric turned , fixed his uncle . But Jake had only half noticed it because it was back at Morgana with his thoughts . "Nephew ? I sometimes get an answer? " " Um ... what? " But now Jake responded . " I asked how your day was today with Merlin . " Repeated his uncle the question again . " Oh, we had to pay up to the price it was ok. " Jake replied dreamily. " Are you sure that everything is okay ," asked Ulfric . " Yes, definitely ! " Jake replied, now somewhat annoyed by the questioning . Ulfric took the suspicious eyebrow and asked, "So , what's the problem ? I know there's something , otherwise you would not dream in front of you . " " Well , I have all the time to think Lady Morgana . She's so pretty . " You want to tell me that you 're in love with does not it? She is the ward of the king, Uther would kill anyone who comes too close to her ! " Ulfric admonished him. "I know , but I would still like to know . " Jake replied . Ulfric sighed and said . " Please Do nothing that will cost you your life," his uncle told him . "You should go to sleep now , it's getting late . " Attached Ulfric added yet . Thus Jake nodded and went straight to bed and slept with the idea for a Morgana .


	3. Chapter 3 The Feast

"His sapphire eyes are so beautiful and then his muscular arms. " Is thought Morgana . " Morgana , now tear yourself together , it 's just another subject of Uther . The others do not interest you but also . You should rather make you think about what you're going to wear today at the festival , "she commanded herself So her maid Gwen went into her chambers . She helped her mistress like a dress for the party pick . Morgana chose a purple dress that went to her waist with a sort of golden girdle . Now Gwen made another fast their hair done and the ceremony could begin from Morgan's point of view . So they went out of their apartments in the direction of the ballroom , followed by Gwen .

In the ballroom :

It was very busy in the hall. Many nobles guests , the Knights of Camelot , all the servants and maids , and of course the prince , the king and Lady Morgana his protegee . All were amazed at Morgana's appearance . But it was like always admired by the knights . So the cunning of Sir Juan , Sir Leon , Sir Owain , and of course Prince Arthur . But he stared at her with his great blue eyes. When he noticed her looking at him, look, he avoided her eyes and looked away from charm. You also saw how easily flushed his cheeks. Morgana rolled her eyes and sighed. The moment the king arose , and so got all the attention and began a speech. Meanwhile, Merlin and Jake were talking , because Gaius and Merlin came to the feast . " Morgana is pretty wonderful . " Jake began to marvel again at her. "Yes, it is indeed . " Merlin agreed. "I have to get to know them better ," said Jake . "Hey, I think you forget that she is the ward of the King! Besides, why should they bother with you? We are not noble and even if Uther would never allow , "replied Merlin . " You sound like my Uncle Merlin . I know you are right but it's worth a try I think. " " Hmm ... " Merlin made . The king had just finished his speech: " Now let us listen to the singing of our best singer , Lady Helen. Then the king sat back and gave the lady a character. This immediately responded and began to sing . Jake and Merlin found the song from the beginning strange, this was confirmed when suddenly all the people in the room asleep . Merlin and Jake were able to hold the ears in time . The lady sang on and on and got two daggers from her sleeve , she stepped closer and closer to Arthur and Morgana and just wanted to throw daggers at them when Jake suddenly turned into a werewolf and the lady was reflected . No sooner had the song ended , the other slowly growing again . Jake quickly turned back before the others could see him as a wolf . All the lady looked confused and Jake . But before anyone could say anything to the lady stood and turned more and more into their true form . All recognized immediately that this is the old woman who had threatened the king with the execution. She threw two daggers , one on the other to Arthur Morgana . But before they could kill daggers , Arthur Merlin and Morgana was rescued by Jake . The king was the first to Merlin and said, " You saved my son's life , I will reward you for it . You'll be the personal servant of Prince Arthur "Then Uther went to Jake and said ." And you saved my life , my ward , you will be rewarded for it . You look strong and according to thy sword in judgments , it looks as if you can fight , so I shall make you the personal guard of Morgana . You'll guard them from sunrise to sunset! " After the king had finished speaking, all the guests in the hall applauded for the two , for work at the royal court was well paid and of course they are all glad that nobody was hurt. The witch , however, is drop dead because of the impact of Jake had caused serious head injuries.

Late in the evening in Morgana's chambers;

"Well, my lady , it seems as if you could now spend more time with Jake . " Gwen grinned . Morgana rolled her eyes and replied . " I have already told you lately , I hardly know him and he's just a farm boy " Gwen Morgana helped to carry on ready for bed and then went to bed himself .

When Jake and Merlin :

They were Gaius chambers , as Merlin wanted to talk to Jake . " What was that just now in the hall ? " Said Merlin . "What was what? " Said Jake . " Do not pretend , I stood next to you as you 've changed ! " Merlin countered . " Oh, do you mean the " Jake sighed . " Ok I'll tell you everything if you promise not to tell anyone . " Jake asked . "We will tell anyone anything , I promise! " Merlin promised a serious voice . " Ok, I can transform into a wolf since my birth. My uncle I be a werewolf . I have come to Camelot to learn to completely control the forces , because I can not control when I turn . The only thing I control is my magic and wolf form . Just not like I 'm turning up. " Jake finished his explanation . "You can do magic? " Said Merlin . Jake nodded. Merlin grinned and said, "Me too, but you can also tell it anyone! " " Shall I not , I promise! " Gaius then asked, " You're a werewolf? " He got a nod in response . "Hmm ... I think Merlin and I will stand by you to help. You could , for example, learn to train your forces together . But only if you can remain undetected , "replied Gaius . " Joint training ? Sounds good, do not you think even Merlin ? " " Yes, we can indeed equal start tomorrow after work . " " Well, I 'm going back to my uncle until tomorrow then . " So Jake went home and immediately lay down in bed, just as Merlin was also very tired from the day .


	4. Chapter 4 In love?

After a week of Arthur , Merlin, Jake , Morgana and Gwen have become real friends . They helped each other , laughed together and had a lot of fun . Very early in the morning, Merlin and Jake went into the woods to pick herbs for Gaius . After a short stroll will the two finally arrived in the clearing to where the herbs are supposed to be . But they were not alone in the clearing , there were still about a dozen bandits. The bandits immediately noticed the two and what was to be expected , was that the bandits attacked them in order to rob it. Jake turned back suddenly into a werewolf and said: I 'll take the six and the other you " His voice is much scarier than Werewolf and much deeper. . He had black fur , red eyes, and his arms were black because his limbs had no fur but only skin , he could walk on two , both on four legs. Merlin nodded and so Jake ran and attacked his six bandits. He tore it to each other while Merlin cast a fireball with its magic on the other six . The fight was over very quickly and they were able to collect the herbs and bring peace to Gaius . Gaius thanked him and said to Jake : " Here, you can bring to Lady Morgana , now if you go to her. " Jake nodded and left.

Merlin :

"Merlin, you wanted to clean my glass leeches . " Gaius reminded him. " Oh, that will not do now . I still have to clean Arthur's boots , do his laundry , clean the stables and polish his armor . " Merlin replied, slightly annoyed by the many tasks. "Then can you clean the glass also add to your list. " Gaius replied ironically . Merlin rolled his eyes and began with his tasks.

When Jake :

He entered her chamber , and said: ". . Again I have your nightcap of Gaius " " Oh , thanks," she thanked him and took him from the trunk . When their hands touched briefly upon delivery , during both a warm and fuzzy feeling . Jake's and Morgana's cheeks flushed slightly and in both it was as if her heart skip a beat. They looked deep into his eyes , emerald green, sapphire blue strikes . After a while, Jake broke the silence and sat down at her table . He always sat when he was at work . " Why do I feel so comfortable around him always . I always get butterflies in my stomach . What if Gwenn is right and I am in love ? Uther would never allow it and I would never be happy. " Morgana is thought a bit disappointed. But her thoughts were interrupted when Gwen came in with their lunch.

Meanwhile , Arthur and Merlin :

"Merlin, where's my lunch ? " Arthur exclaimed angrily . "I 'm coming, sir. " Merlin replied and gave the prince his food . " I noticed that you behave in Gwen's near different than usual " Merlin made the remark . " What do you mean Merlin ," asked Arthur . "Nothing, sir, only you could have you fallen for her." Merlin replied with a broad grin on his face. "Hey Merlin, I think you 're being challenged with your tasks or how do you figure? I should probably give extra tasks you and I 'm not in love with Gwen , "said Arthur . " What do you mean sir. . Now I have to clean the glass Gaius leech "said Merlin and Arthur's chambers before he went out he asked :" How long did you have feelings for her, " the prince then pelted him with his cup? . But the servant dodged the grin and went to Gaius . Arthur sighed and thought : "What if he's right. I have almost always think of her. " With the thought Arthur was eating his food and then went to the training ground to train .

Late in the evening at Morgana :

While Jake and Gwen went slowly closing time Morgana went to bed. Gwen and Morgana Jake wanted a good night and went to bed herself . She lay awake in bed , thinking : " Why am I so happy in his neighborhood? Why do I get close to him as a tingling sensation in my stomach and why I sometimes yearn for its proximity " as she thought for a while about the questions , it seemed to her like a flash in my head: " I 'm in love with him! " . But it was also sad because she knew that Uther would never allow that love. At the thought of her a tear rolled down her cheek . As you fall in love again and can not even be happy with it or it may not . Just because your guardian would ban it immediately . With these thoughts as they always fell into a fitful sleep.

When Jake :

" She's beautiful , like an angel. " Jake thought. " Near them I always get butterflies in my stomach . Could I have fallen in love ? And even if she is the ward of the king. Uther would never allow a relationship ! Would she ever feel the same for me ? No, I do not think she is the ward of the king. You can have every prince she wants , why should they take a `` simple '' peasant boy ? But a little hope there might be . It is this way she looks at me . But Uther would be hanged if I would ranmachen only to them! " With this thought he fell asleep after a while .


	5. Chapter 5 The great dragon

Middle of the night heard Merlin and Jake suddenly a voice calling her name . " Merlin , Jake, " she exclaimed again and again. It sounded like a very old and wise voice. Thus, both made their way to follow the vote. They met , then the dungeon. " Merlin, you 've also heard the voice ? " Jake asked . " Yes I have , come let us find out their source. " Merlin replied . Jake nodded and the two followed the vote. They came to a staircase that went down even deeper. Jake took a torch and then they went down the stairs. After a short time they came to a huge cavern that was deep under Camelot. " Hello? " Said Merlin , and he also got an immediate response from the vote. Suddenly a large creature flew up to them and sat down on a rock opposite of them. Between the boys and the nature of it went very far in depth. " Who are you and why have you summoned us? " Jake asked . "I 'm Kilgarah , the last great dragon . I have called you to tell euerm of fate. "He replied. "What a fate? " Merlin asked, somewhat confused . " Without you, Arthur will never make the five kingdoms of Albion unite ! Merlin, Arthur , it 's your job to protect and keep Jake, you have Lady Morgana of the dark side. But Gwen plays a big role. Arthur is the Once and Future King and Gwen will rule at his side. " Told the dragon . Oh no , there must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot! "Said Merlin . "Maybe it's your destiny to change that." Countered the dragon . Suddenly, the dragon rose , flew into a deeper part of the cave and left the two alone now . " And now what? " Jake asked . "No idea , but we should go back only once before even looking for us . " Merlin replied . So Jake went to Morgana and Merlin to Arthur , because it was already morning .

For Merlin and Arthur :

In Camelot was very busy , because King Bayard in the next day come to visit to sign a peace treaty. All prepared themselves before it. Merlin entered Arthur's chambers , opened the curtains and exclaimed with a grin on his face " . Getting Arthur , the sun is shining , the birds are chirping and you have today in the preparations for King Bayard help will come tomorrow " But the prince ignored it and snuggled further into his blanket . Then Merlin went to the bed , pulled him off the ceiling and said, " dull skull. " So Arthur sat up and said : "The word there is not Merlin . " " But you should even go more often through the city and the people listen. " Merlin replied . "Define this word for me '' `` dull skull . " " Two words " " Yes . " " Prince Arthur . " Merlin replied again with his grin. For this he got a pillow in the face of Arthur and now both started to laugh.

At the same time when Morgana :

When Jake entered her apartment she was, as always, already dressed and standing at the window . " Good morning, My Lady . " He greeted her . "Good morning , but how often do I have to actually say that you simply can just call me Morgana , unless Uther is near . " She replied. The moment also Gwen came to her rooms and greeted the two . Jake sat down at the table, while Gwen makes the bed and then puts the laundry in a basket in order to grow it . She put Morgana's breakfast on the table and went to the laundry basket gone again . Morgana sat down with Jake at the table and began to eat her breakfast . "How did you sleep ? " Jake asked . "Well, it went fairly . I just had a nightmare. " She replied slightly sad. Jake looked pityingly and said, "Do you have nightmares often ? That would at least explain the sleeping pills . " Morgana wondered if she should tell him about her dreams. Know the only ones who notice are Gwen and Gaius . She thought for a moment and decided to tell him . " Yes, I have nightmares from my childhood . It seems to me sometimes feel as if some of them become a reality . Sometimes I think as well that I ... " Morgana broke because they did not know if she can trust him. "You do not have to tell if you will not . " He said sympathetically . " But I want to tell you , but only if you promise not to tell anyone about it ," she replied . " I promise you , I swear by my life . " He said. " Ok ... I think I have magic ," she finished her sentence now . But she was surprised that Jake smiled at her . She had expected that he considered them as Gwen and Gaius crazy or that he is shocked , but this was not the case. Instead, he put a hand on his shoulder and said, " I understand I will not tell anyone. I promise. " She nodded him thanks for understanding and helped in the preparations for Bayard with also .

In the late evening :

Morgana made himself ready for bed while Jake makes as always slow workday. But before he could go she asked : "Would you mind to stay here a while ? " Jake was very surprised but nodded and stayed. "Thank you for everything. I thought that you would go to Uther . "Said Morgana . " What , no, I would never do that. I know how you feel. But how do you get to the magic , "he asked . "When I viewed a candle , it is easy to address . I was lucky that no one was near me . I 'm afraid the time it just happened to Uther's close . " Jake nodded , wondering if he should tell her about his powers , he could help her to control . " I can help you to control it . " He said. "How can you help me already ," she asked slightly surprised by his answer. He checked whether they were really alone , as he was sure his hand and made a fist. Jake spoke unintelligible words and when he opened his hand flew out two small butterflies. She was shocked and happy at the same time . "You have magic. " She breathed. He nodded and said : I did not just magic, I 'm a werewolf, " " A werewolf . ? I thought these are just legends. " She said. "No, I am one . Also since my birth. " He replied sadly. "I had never had friends all hated me because of my strength . Even my father . Only my mother had given to me, but in order not to endanger them , I decided to go to my uncle. He helps me to control my powers. " He added now added with a tear in his eye that gently wiped Morgana . "That was not easily determined . " She said sympathetically and comforted him with a hug which he also replied immediately ...


	6. Chapter 6 forbidden love

You ... were there for a while like that. When they broke themselves brushed her cheeks , while both blushed and looked deep into her eyes . He bent down , as if hypnotized forward and kissed her. But when he realized what he was doing, he just wanted to break the kiss and apologize , but Morgana had already wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses became more passionate and intimate . The evening will be unforgettable for both , that's for sure .

Very early in the morning :

Morgana lay awake in bed , watching him as he sleeps peacefully beside her. She saw something in the room and saw that his and her clothes were scattered everywhere . A smile crept on her lips , which had been their most beautiful night. After a short while, even Jake was slowly growing . He looked confused at first and when he saw where he was, he sighed. She smiled at him and whispered to him a good morning , because he has not noticed that she was awake by now. Now he also smiled and said, "You're awake . " She nodded and turned to the Sete, that she could look at him directly . " The night was ..." " beautiful." Morgana finished his sentence. He nodded and moved closer to her and kissed her . "I love you . " He whispered , then she smiled and said " I love you too . " They just wanted to kiss him again when she heard footsteps from outside and before they could react Gwen stepped into her chambers . She had not noticed that her mistress was not alone , because she went to the window and opened the curtains . Gwen turned around and when she saw Jake and Morgana in bed together , she was very shocked . You also now only fell all the clothes lying around everywhere on the . "We can explain this. " Both answered in unison . Gwen said, " It's all right, you do not need to explain to you . I'll keep it to myself . "Jake and Morgana nodded and then stood up. Gwen Morgana helped with the dress, while Jake dressed. Theoretically, he could have stayed with the same Morgana and start with his work, but he went to his uncle before that , so this had nothing to worry about .

For Merlin and Arthur :

"Hurry up Merlin, the same party for King Bayard begins ! " Arthur cried easily annoyed , while Merlin umbindet him the cloak. " Yes , yes, I 'm ready now. " Merlin replied . " Do you believe that Gweneviere also at the festival is ? " Arthur said suddenly . "Certainly , if Morgana is because they will probably be there . " Merlin answered the question. " Good , then you can tell her that she should come to my rooms after the feast . " " Yes I do . " " Well, then, the feast can begin. " Finished Arthur the conversation , and so they went on the way to ballroom .

When Jake :

In the ballroom was very busy and he was very strictly guarded. No one would make it a stop on the kings to commit . All his friends were there, Arthur , Merlin, Gwen and Morgana and of course his love . Uther suddenly began to speak : "I 'm glad Camelot and Mercia could form an alliance , and now let's toast to this alliance . But before anyone could start drinking, Merlin took Arthur's cup and said, "No, do not drink the wine has been poisoned. " " Merlin, what is this? ... " But Arthur was interrupted by his father ," What brings you to such accusations " Uther asked, slightly angry. " A servant saw as Bayard had poisoned the chalice , but she is afraid to show up now , why I 'm here . " Merlin replied . " Such accusations I will not offer me " " If you have nothing to fear , then drinks . " Said Uther . . " With pleasure," replied Bayard . " Not her, the boy will drink it ," ordered Uther and Merlin showed . Merlin nodded, as if to fix for drinking, Jake snatched the cup from his hand and drank even everything out . After a short time he began to cough , choking him and blood ran from his mouth, then he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious . " So he was poisoned! " Said Uther and Bayard was arrested. Everyone was shocked , because no one could foresee that Jake would be victims . Especially Morgana had to control , not before Uther , crying to go to Jake . She fought back tears.

Merlin and Arthur wore Jake Gaius chambers , on the patient's bed . Also, Morgana and Gwen went to the doctor chambers. Gaius immediately began with the investigations.


	7. Chapter 7 Hope for Jake?

"Can we do anything for him, Gaius ? " Morgana said with tears in her eyes. "Yes, that is from the Mortheus flower. She is very toxic if we can get a flower yet so I make an antidote . " Replied Gaius . " Where can I find this flower ? " Said Merlin . "In the dark woods is a cavity in which the flower grows . " Replied Gaius . " You were not planning to go there ? The cave is guarded by a basilisk , a bite can cost you life , because its venom is deadly . " Gaius warned. " But I will go there and with the basilisk I can handle . Jake is finally our friend , I would give my life for him! Arthur Uther would , eh not allow his life for a peasant boy to risk , so I 'll go. " Merlin replied resolutely .

During the conversation, Morgana had long tears in his eyes, sat beside her lover to the bed and held his hand . This was not lost on the other . As Merlin had bye and went off , went to Arthur Morgana in bed , Gwen also followed this example. "He means a lot to you , right? " Said Arthur . She nodded in response . "You will still retain it for you right? " Said Morgana . Arthur , Gwen and Gaius replied with a yes . " Thank you. " " Why not? Finally, I also love a unadlige . " Arthur admitted ," And I love a noble . " Also confessed Gwen . Morgana was amazed , but he could already guess who the two argued . It's finally noticed the strange behavior in Arthur Gwen and Arthur in Gwen's near vicinity. " We now have all our secret. " Morgana said, now a little calmer .

Now all hope was Merlin .

Merlin :

It took about 5 hours until he found the cave . He went up to the cave. After about ten meters, it has also been attacked by the basilisk. He quickly muttered a spell and cast a fireball at the lizard . But this aside out of the fire and ran towards Merlin . Merlin also dodged and threw a fireball at them again . This time, the basilisk could not dodge and burn . Merlin controlled again if he was really dead , and then went into the cave. After a short time he found the flower and plucked it . But before he could go back , he was still attacked by giant spiders . "Before that Gaius could have warned me calm! " Merlin thought to himself and fought them with his magic. When he came out of the cave, he immediately went back to Camelot to the other .

When Gaius :

No one dared to half dead now Jake leave. Morgana was still afraid that it will not survive the Jake and met her nightmare , because she had dreamed of this day. But suddenly filled hours , Merlin came to the door and gave Gaius immediately the plant. He gave Jake the antidote , only nothing happened. But after a few minutes, Jake began to move on . " What happened ? I only remember because I drank the wine. " Jake asked, slightly dazed. " It's a long story . " Replied Gaius .

Morgana could then no longer hold for joy, and fell on his neck. They showered him with kissing and began to cry with joy . He returned her hug and kiss , if slightly overwhelmed . "Do not worry so fast you can not get rid of me . " Jake said with a smile on his lips. " This is not funny Jake , I 'm really worried about you " " I know why I love you , too that." He whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear it again and pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 Jake and Mordred

"I know that poison can not come from Bayard, for it was enchanted and Bayard is not a magician . " Said Gaius and Morgana Jake broke away from each other . " Really? We must tell Uther . "Said Merlin . "I 'll tell him . " Replied Arthur . " Ok , and who should it have been then ? " Said Morgana . " What about the maid ? " Jake asked " Just before Merlin came storming into the room , he was led away by a servant . " He added . " She had blue eyes and was very pretty. " Said Merlin . " Gwen controlling it out see if it is in the dungeon with the other . " Gaius asked them . " Ok , I do. " She answered , and went immediately to the dungeon . As she stood in front of the dungeon door and looked back at the servant , she could not find it. With this news, Gwen ran back to the others.

" As I had feared. " Jake said . "Who is she anyway ? " Said Morgana . " A very powerful witch . " Replied Gaius . "Do you know them? " Said Arthur . " Yes indeed. " Replied Gaius . " And what shall we do now?" Gwen asked . " Nothing at all, no one knows where it always resides. We can only hope that it does not come back . " Replied Gaius . They all nodded and went back to their rooms .

The next morning at Merlin :

He went as usual leisurely through the city. But suddenly he heard a child's voice in his head, called him : " . Emrys , I need help" "Where are you " Merlin asked , looking around . After a while he saw a little boy who hid from the guards. "Help Emrys . " He kept saying , "Come this way. " Merlin replied . The boy ran on to Merlin , but the guards saw him and wanted to catch him. "Run . " Said Merlin . They ran as fast as she could towards the castle . They entered the castle and walked the aisles up to Morgana's chambers along . Without knocking she ran into Morgana's chambers. Jake startled when Merlin and Morgana . " Merlin , did you forget how to knock ? " Said Morgana slightly angry. "No I have not, but the guards want to kill the boy! " Merlin countered , pointing to the boy.

Jake was very surprised because the boy was his little brother Mordred . "Brother ? " Jake whispered softly . But Morgana and Merlin heard this and looked at him in surprise . The boy Jake also recognized immediately and ran into his arms . Jake returned the hug immediately . But then suddenly the guards knocked on Morgan's door. " Quick you hiding back there . " She said. Merlin hid the boy in the direction shown . " My Lady , are you well? " Asked one of the guards . " Yeah, why is that happening? " " A little boy is here Druids penetrated into the castle. " "This is nothing, if anything changes I'll know immediately . " Added Jake added . The guards nodded and continued their search continued elsewhere .


	9. Chapter 9 Morded escape

Merlin came up with the boys again get out of the hideout. " Who is that? " Said Morgana . "This is Mordred , my little brother . " Jake replied . " You have a brother ? " Said Merlin . "Yes, we have not seen each month . " Jake replied . "I missed you so much. " Mordred now said to Jake . " I love you too . " Said Jake . Morgana looked sympathetically back and forth between the brothers . " Why is he will probably hunted ? " Wondered Merlin . "I can think of already . But I need to know if I can trust you, before I tell the reason. " Jake replied . "You can trust us and you know it . " Said Morgana . " Mordred is a Druid . " Morgana and Merlin were shocked and did not really know what to say so. " Are you , then one ? " Morgana asked now . " No, they have just taken it . " "Why? " "I do not know exactly . " He lied because he knew exactly why he can not stay with the Druids . In the eyes of the Druids are werewolves , man -eating monster , they said that one was a curse , if you are one . " What do we do with him? " Said Merlin . "We have to help him to escape . " Said Jake . "And what we want to do that? " "No idea , but you should only go once to Arthur before he is looking for you . I'm considering a plan. " Jake said . Merlin nodded and walked over to Arthur . Morgana saw that Jake was worried about his brother , because it would not be easy to bring Mordred from Camelot. Therefore, she took her friend 's arm to calm him down a little .

In the afternoon :

Jake and Morgana had considered an escape plan and took Merlin Morgana's chambers to discuss things with him .

" So I 'm going to sneak in with Mordred to the city gate . Morgana will bring my horse there and you'll distract the guards for us. " Jake said to Merlin . Merlin nodded and asked, " when it should take place ." " Tonight, " replied Jake . So went back to Merlin and Arthur wondered during which , as best he could distract the guards .

When Morgana and Jake :

"Do not worry , we'll make it. " Morgana said to Jake . "I know, but it also means that we will be separated again . " Jake replied sadly. " No Nagst so fast you do not get rid of me , we will definitely see us again faster than you think. " Mordred said now . As Jake got a smile on his lips and nodded.

Shortly before midnight :

Everyone was prepared for the flight. Now she only had to wait until Merlin has distracted the guards . This was an easy task for him , because he used his magic to distract them . When the coast was clear Jake ran to the gate where Mordred and Morgana also waited with Jake's shadow horse mane. Jake sat Mordred on his horse , but he also wanted after I get on the horse , Morgana took him again in the arm and said, not me, " Take care of yourself . " "Am I , if I do not come back , then please remember that you love you. " " You'll come back. " " He's my brother, I can not promise anything . " Morgana nodded sympathetically and gave him a kiss. He mounted his horse and rode off into the forest. Morgana looked at them for a while afterwards and went , then back to their rooms .


	10. Chapter 10 A case for Jake

When Jake and Mordred :

They rode further and further into the forest. "It's not far to the druid camp." Said Mordred after a while. " Yes , you're safe again . " Jake replied . They rode more and more until they arrived at a lake where the camp is supposed to be , but no one was there . They dismounted from his horse and walked closer to the lake. " Are you sure it was here? " Jake asked . Suddenly, they were surrounded by about twenty men. One of the men stepped closer to the two and said to Mordred : "You did great job of smaller. Uther will give us a fortune . " No sooner had he said that Jake was already arrested and tied to a tree . Jake was shocked because the man was his father. "What is this Father ? " Jake yelled . "I decided to become a werewolf hunter. I could never stand you , whether you are my son or not. Your brother Mordred has more potential than you, and he was not born a monster. "Replied his father . " You're a disgrace , you should never have to be born. " He added . "You 're the worst father in the world! " Jake shouted angrily. Jake was always angry and his anger , he was always more to the wolf . The hunters had struck a camp on the lake . "Who boredom, my son is a little like torture . " Said Jake's father still and sat down, then the other men with the campfire . This could be Connor, the best man of General Tullius not say ( Jake's father) Jake twice and tortured in a cruel way.

He whipped him , pulled him to anything to scratch it into the skin of the shirt and called him a monster. Jake was always angry , he turned to the wolf with rage right now . But his father had thought , because the bonds were immune to Jakes against his attacks and magic. Connor sat down, then back to the other . After a while , the hunter laid down and fell asleep , except for three , hold the guard.

As Jake calmed down more and turned back , he came more and more tears. He thought of Morgana , he had promised her to come back . But now he will perhaps can no longer keep. But no, because he could not think. He should consider himself rather an escape plan . After a while , it occurred to him that he can carry his magic touch with Merlin . He was not sure if it works , because Camelot was a few miles away , but it's a trial he thought worth it.

Merlin about 2.00 clock in the morning :

" Merlin . " Whispered a voice in his head. The voice was familiar , he thought at first that it was the dragon again but ever more often the voice whispered his name , the more he realized it was Jake's voice. " Jake is that you? " He asked himself again to be sure. " Yes , the flight is not as gone as planned. " Jake replied . " What do you mean ? " "My brother should lure me to my father , he believes to be a werewolf hunter. He has about twenty men , my attacks are ineffective against my bonds , and he wants to sell me to Uther . You have set me free . " Jake told him about his situation. " Ok , but where you are and how should I set you free ? " "We're at a lake in the woods. Let's think of something . " " Maybe Morgana still help . "Said Merlin . " I really wanted that she does not worry , but if there is no other way . " Said Jake . Merlin was about to go to Morgana when Jake went on: " . Hurry up Merlin, I 'm afraid "

Merlin Morgana's chambers and walked quietly to his surprise , she was still awake.

She was a little surprised when Merlin came in, but she could almost think that it is about Jake . " Merlin, what are you doing here ? " She asked yet again . " Jake has been lured into a trap , his brother was just a bait. His father took him prisoner . " Merlin replied . " His father ? Is it because he 's a werewolf , "she said . "You know about that? " " Yes , he told me himself . " " Yes , his father believes to be a werewolf hunter. He wants to sell it to Uther . " Merlin replied . "What we have to do something. " Said Morgana serious and worried. "I know why I came to you. I thought that both of us might think of something . "Said Merlin . "Do you know where he is ," she said . " In the woods by a lake. But more accurate , I do not know. "He replied. " Ok, maybe Arthur can help us. Yes we can tell that Jake was kidnapped by bandits. "Said Morgana . Merlin nodded and asked, "Would you make him what to ask ? I would saddle the horses now . " " No, I 'll ask him . We meet at the city gate . "

Morgana walked into Arthur's chambers. This , of course, slept soundly. She went to his bed to wake him up. But as always , he pulled the blanket over his head only further . Morgana rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket away completely . It even showed its effect and Morgana looked confused and asked, " Morgana, what are you doing here ? " " Merlin and I need your help. Jake was captured by a band of bandits. "" What? Ok I'll help you , you know where he is? " " We tell you later, we should go for now. Merlin is waiting with the horses at the city gate . " Arthur nodded and the two went to Merlin . "We only know that he is in the woods on a lake . " Replied Morgana Arthur's last question . "Ok" So the three rode into the woods .

When Jake :

He was right the first time in his life anxiety. He did not know exactly why. But he hoped that Merlin will hurry up. He had bitter pain of the torture . He tried now until Merlin comes to rest a little . But he had too much pain .

After a while he heard galloping horses . It came closer and closer . " Jake ," he suddenly heard someone shout . He looked around and could make three , it only too well-known figures identified. " Merlin . You've managed to find me. " He said, relieved . " Yes , Morgana and Arthur are here, too. " Said Merlin . Before Jake could reply , he was also taken again by Morgana in the arm. "It looks as if my son has actually found friends . " Suddenly said a voice behind them . Now all looked in the direction. Arthur and Morgana drew their swords and were ready to fight . Then the other men of Tullius came and attacked them . Morgana and Arthur tried as much as possible to stop the attackers.

Meanwhile freed Merlin, Jake with magic. "Come this way. " Said Jake and they all ran to their horses. They mounted and rode back towards Camelot. But Tullius gave up and rode with his men behind. Merlin and Jake tried to shake off magic , of course, so that Arthur did not catch it . Morgana , however, noticed it . Tullius suddenly stopped with his men and called them : "Wait , I 'll get you even more . " Afterwards .

Jake , Arthur, Merlin and Morgana came to be back in Camelot. Jake then thanked them . Arthur and Merlin went back to bed to get some sleep too . While Morgana remained at Jake . " What you put on for just getting stuff , only the poison and now this ," she said. " No idea, but I had the first time in my life really afraid . " "Do not worry , you're safe again . " She said sympathetically . "I know. " He said and kissed her. "I 'm going to try to get shut some sleep so I can watch you back tomorrow . " He added . You nodded and took it back to their rooms .


	11. Chapter 11 Merlins mother

A few weeks later , Merlin and Jake went back through the city. Suddenly a woman came towards them . " Merlin . " She said and hugged him. "Mother what are you doing here ? " Merlin asked . But before she could answer, Merlin saw that she had a black eye. "Who did this to you ? he asked anxiously . " Kenan and his bandits. I have come to Camelot to pray for help. " " Hi, I 'm Jake . Arthur is determined procure an audience with the king. " Jake joined the conversation . "I 'm Hunith , Merlin's mother. You know Prince Arthur , "asked Hunith . "I am his servant. " Merlin said with a smile. " Yes and I am Lady Morgana's bodyguard . " Jake added, . " Oh, really ? " The boys nodded simultaneously. They talked for a while . "I will now Arthur 's go ask. Jake , can you bring my mother to Gaius so long? " " Yeah no problem. " Jake replied . " Thank you. " Thanked Merlin and Arthur went to .

When Jake and Hunith :

" You know Merlin has long been " asked Jake Hunith . " Well, we know each other since our arrival in Camelot. I came a day after him here . " " Oh, then you're not from Camelot ? " " No, I 'm from River Forest . I live, but here now. With my uncle . " Jake replied . " How is it that you both work at the royal court . " " Something like a witch wanted to kill Arthur and Morgana . Merlin, Arthur and I was able to save Morgana . Our reward was just working at the royal court . " " Then you two are so heroic . " " If you want to look at it that way. "He said.

They entered Gaius chambers. Gaius was very surprised when he saw Hunith . " Hunith what are you doing here and what happened to your eye? " He asked . " It's a long story . " She replied. "I'll go , then time to Morgana . " Jake said and said goodbye. But before he went out Gaius gave him a sleeping potion for Morgana .

In the throne room :

Merlin had to get an audience with the king for his mother. " Kenan takes away our crops. If we do not take our children will not live to see another summer. So I ask for help Camelot . " Hunith said to the king . " Ealdor is Cenreds kingdom , he should take care of it . " Said Uther . " We have asked him for help, but not interest him the remote villages . Camelot is our only hope. " " Come father a few men we could send it there. " " Yeah , that's not the problem . It took years to arrange a peace treaty with him. If we go now to his kingdom , he could see it as a war and the contract would be over . " Uther replied " I am sorry , but Camelot can not help. " Hunith knelt again before the king and begged him to go again . "I'm really sorry , but I can not. " Said Uther again . Thus Morgana went to Hunith and helped her to her feet . The audience with the king was now complete.

When Arthur and Merlin

" I'm sorry . If it were up to me we would be already on their way there. I wish we could help all villages. No matter how far away they are . "Said Arthur . " It's all right . I'll go with my mother back to Ealdor . It was an honor for me to serve you. " " You will come again . " " I do not know, she's my mother. " " Merlin, I would do exactly the same for my mother. "Said Arthur .

When Gwen and Merlin :

Merlin went to Gwen, who wanted to help him pack . "Here is your sword, nor your arms . " She said when they were done . " With so much load I 'm going to collapse. " He said. "No you will not , we are in fact come. " Replied Morgana who just walked in the door. " What did you expect . We leave you alone ? " Now also asked Jake, who was behind Morgana . "But , it will be dangerous for you, My Lady . " "I can be pretty good with a sword and Jake is still with me." She said. "And I know my way with armor and can sharpen weapons . " Gwen added, .

Jake , Merlin, Hunith , Morgana and Gwen rode towards Ealdor . When it got dark they beat in the forest on a stock. Jake was the first to lay down. Morgana , of course, lay beside him next to Morgana and Gwen . Merlin and his mother talked for a bit. "You should not be here. Especially not Morgana . Is it not the ward of the king ? "Said Hunith " Of this but you can tell nothing . She is the only one I know who is not afraid of him. "Said Merlin . "Say, she leads a secret relationship with Jake ," she said . "Yes, she would do anything for each other . A true dream . " " Is not that dangerous ? " Asked Hunith . " Yes, but as long as Uther will notice nothing is all right . " Said Merlin . Now lay down and Hunith . Merlin wanted to also lie down when he suddenly heard a noise . He stood up, took his sword and went to see where it came from .


	12. Chapter 12 Kenan the bandit part one

Merlin went on and on until someone holds a sword to his throat . " Do you think you can go without me Merlin ? " " Arthur . " Merlin said and turned around so fast that he had met him almost with a sword. " Merlin pack the sword away , you look silly. " Arthur said and took the sword away . They went to the camp and talked. " How many men has this Kenan ," asked Arthur . " From what my mother has said , about 40 " " Ok , get some rest Merlin . Tomorrow will be a long day . "Said Arthur . Merlin nodded and the two laid down.

The next morning :

When they arrived at Ealdor , they have also been welcomed by the bandits. They drove the bandits now. For Kenan , the leader of the bandits, still calling : "This ye repent , I will destroy you all . You all! " So the bandits rode away . Arthur called all the villagers and made a speech. "You finally have to defend yourself against Kenan . " Arthur said to the villagers . "Who are you, anyway ? " Asked one of the villagers. "I am Arthur Pendragon , Prince of Camelot. " He replied. The villagers looked at him in surprise and confusion. " Why should we want to help her ," asked a boy in Merlin's age . Merlin knew this boy , it was his best friend Will. "That's not important. Important now is that I 'm here to help you. "Said Arthur . " And what we should do in your opinion? " Will asked suspiciously . " I know people like Kenan . He will come back every year. You can stop it only when you defend yourself against him. "Said Arthur . " Oh yes, you will still kill us all ," replied Will angry. "And what would be your alternative? " "We just give it everything we have . " Replied Will. But so were the other villagers not satisfied and joined Arthur . "You should rest you all . Tomorrow we will begin your training. " Said Arthur yet . Thus, the villagers went away and made their usual daily or rested , as the prince is said to get out . "Oh Merlin, we have not seen each other quite a long time . " Suddenly said a young woman's voice behind him. He recognized her at once , turned around and hugged her. " Freya , I've missed you . " He said. "Merlin, you never told that you have a girlfriend . " Arthur teased. "We are not together, we know each other very long and very good friends. " Merlin countered . " Yes, yes . " Arthur said , and went to Huniths house. "We let you go, then time alone . " Jake said and grinned Merlin . "I'll take a look around here . " Jake added, . "I 'm coming with you . " Said Morgana Jake nodded and the two went walking now .

When Morgana and Jake :

They walked a bit through the village and came to a meadow, a little away from the village. " Can we rest a moment? " Said Morgana . "Sure, why not . " Jake replied . She sat next to each other on the field. "You're very quiet at last . " Morgana said after a while. "I wonder if I should Kenan weaken . " Jake replied . "You mean with magic , right? " Jake nodded. "It would be an advantage for us though , but I would not take it again, if you're crashing in danger again . " Said Morgana . "You're right . I will not do it better . " Jake agreed. He smiled at her and kissed her. And when they replied that they separated Morgana whispered to him : "I love you" to . They stayed for a while sitting next to each other and then went back to the village .

Merlin and Freya :

"I 've missed you . " Merlin said to her. " And I you erst ," she said. " What's it like in Camelot ? " Said Freya . "Quite all right . For someone from a village , it is something to get used to . "They also went through a bit of the city and told everything they have experienced. As the sun slowly went down they said goodbye . "I will , then go to the other times . You could certainly use some help . "Said Merlin . " All right. " She said. She was a little disappointed because they had not seen for so long . She was in love with him . "Whether he's into me ? " She wondered . They embraced and even then he went to the other .


	13. Chapter 13 Kenan the bandit part two

The next morning :

Arthur coached the men of the village . He taught them the basics of swordplay . Morgana and Gwen were together all the items that you can use to fight. Jake guarded the village to warn Arthur if the bandits come . Merlin went to gather firewood and helped his mother in the household .

" Men will never be able to stop them . " Said Morgana . "Men do not fight alone . Women may also fight . "Said Gwen . Morgana nodded and asked, " Where is Jake ? He did not want to guard the village? " " Actually, yes . I have not seen him for a while. " " I hope he has not changed his mind and attacks the bandits, but to " be Morgana thought.

When Jake :

"Tonight I become a werewolf. There is a full moon , I sometimes lose control . " He thought to himself. He was on the field where he was with Morgana . Therefore, he did not go back in the evening to the other , but is looking for a tree , climbed up and fell asleep on a branch.

In the other :

" Jake must now only times cope alone . Maybe he saw something and controlled das. " reassured Arthur Morgana . They lay down and slept all the way . Only Morgana was still awake . " Why must you always give me so worried ," she said after a while and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning :

Today it was so far . Kenan would attack and Jake was still not there . Gwen and Morgana could persuade Arthur to the fact that women can also declined to fight . They were all ready to fight , and only waited for Kenan .

Suddenly, the bandits came running out of the woods . " Attack! " Shouted Arthur and the villagers ran towards the bandits . Merlin fought along with Freya, of course they knew of his abilities , noting that he used this secret. Morgana fought along with Gwen and Arthur fought alone against Kenan . Morgana was just thrown to the ground, she could not back out and the Bandit Gwen was busy themselves with their opponents . The bandit wanted to kill her when he was killed by a wolf straight. The Wolf helped Morgana now to get back on their feet. She was a little shocked because she had never seen a werewolf. The werewolf was of course none other than Jake , but she did not know at the moment . He tore every opponent coming towards him. Until he yell a marker contactors were shaded by itself . So he got all the attention. " Morgana , get off it ," cried Arthur , as he had only just noticed that the wolf was at Morgana . "Do not worry he is on our side . " "I'm Warwick. I will fight for you, Arthur Pendragon . " Said the wolf . " A second name , so can not hurt. " Jake thought to himself , but Merlin knew full well that it was Jake . The voice of the wolf was pretty scary . Thus sprinted the wolf and attacked the enemy again. The fight was pretty fast. Kenan , however, had fought and lost against Arthur . The villagers were happy that it was over and cheered.

Before anyone could say anything to the wolf , this was long gone .

Morgana went again to the meadow before they went back to Camelot . She was surprised when she saw Jake there. " What are you doing here and where were you ? " She asked, slightly angry. "Why ? I was with you . " Jake replied . "But you ... you were the wolf . " She said now . He nodded and said, "I wanted to tell you first notice , but I strayed from . I'm sorry . "He said. She noted to have said that he regretted nothing . " It's all right . " She reassured him and kissed him. But this kiss was like her first very passionate. " Last night the moon was full , so I had to go as fast as possible out of sight. " He told her. "I understand . " She said. " Only what you want to say to the other ? " She added . " I do not know that I was surprised and was captivated . " He answered her . She nodded and walked with him back to the other . Who believed his story and they now rode to fifth to Camelot .


	14. Chapter 14 The tournament

Today is a special day in Camelot , because it will be held a tournament where everyone can take it. Everything is allowed in the tournament, except of course magic . In this competition , all warriors can prove . It takes place once a year and every year Arthur won. But this year, Jake will also participate, which is also a good fighter. Many residents are in the city to participate in the tournament or to sit and watch .

This morning ate Arthur and Morgana Uther together with breakfast . " Jake, I 'm very excited about your martial art. " Arthur said after a while. "But who will win , is indeed already fixed . " He added with a grin. " Yes , you sure can beat anybody. " Jake said sarcastically. " Do not rejoice too soon Arthur , we see Jake never fight . " She defended her friend . At these words, Jake had , but also Merlin and Gwen smiling . " Arthur , you should never underestimate his opponents. But I hardly think you 're going to lose . " Now also added Uther added . "We 'll see about that later." Replied Arthur , and thus the breakfast was already over .

When Arthur and Merlin :

" That had to defend Morgana Jake was clear . " Said Arthur . " They love each stop . " Said Merlin . "I know it's just a little unusual. " "When will you actually Gwen confess your feelings ? " Merlin asked then . "I do not know. I wanted to do it in the next few days. " Replied Arthur . Merlin nodded and prepared his men for the tournament before .

Meanwhile at Jake and Morgana :

"I 'm honestly curious on your fighting style. I finally see you only fight a wolf . " " Well, I was the best in my village. " Jake grinned at her . " Oh , and thank you that you have defended me. " He added . "No problem . Arthur is a show , it's obnoxious and Uther support that yet. I would be happy if he is not winning this year . " " Then I'll give me a lot of trouble . " Jake laughed . Now they also laughed and hugged him briefly. "Will not you slowly put your armor ? The tournament will begin. " " No, I do not need armor to fight and my sword I have also just to be safe there. I prefer to fight with their fists . "He replied. "With fists ? All fighting with swords and other weapons , you will still hurt you . " " Oh no , you've never seen me fight . " " Whatever you say. Come, let us go to the tournament to start. "Said Morgana , Jake nodded and they went with Gwen to show grounds .

The audience sat on a kind of stand that went almost to the arena . There was an opening where the fighters came in ( a bit like a circus without a tent , without roof) . The fighters are all presented in a series . There were a total of 20 warriors . Arthur of Camelot , Sir Jake and Juan here . The other 17 are from other cities or villages.

First of Sir Juan ran against Sir Thomas from Nemeth . Thomas struggled with double swords and Juan with a sword and a shield. They faced and waited for the starting signal of the king, which was also given immediately . Thomas had a very Aggressive fighting style , one might almost say that he would kill any opponent. But Juan dodged or countered the attacks . Thomas catches again just to , but Juan fought off the attack , disarmed him and took him to the ground. Juan held his sword over Thomas . This now finally gave up and everyone cheered for Juan .

"The next fight Jake and James . " Said a guard. The above presented opposite. While James is just like Juan fight with sword and shield, Jake naturally fights with his fists . His sword is for emergencies only . All are wondering how to do it. But things got even better , Jake picked up a book and just beginning to read at times . Now they were all completely confused , but Jake just said to James " catch on . " That could not say this twice and attacked him. Before James could properly perform his or her shot , Jake joined him with a masterful Kung Fu occurs on the head. James fell to the ground and did not move . "Do not worry , he's just unconscious . " Said Jake and now looked up from his book , with a grin on his face. All were astonished , but soon cheered him all about .

"The next few fighters are Arthur and Klaus . " Said the guard again . These were as usual on over . Arthur had always been the standard equipment as sword and shield, and Klaus struggled with a battle ax , so a two-handed weapon. Arthur also gewinnte his fight very quickly .

This went on for so long until only four were left. These four were Arthur , Juan , Jake and Connor . Jake had to fight against Arthur Connor and Juan .

Jake and Connor were the first turn. As they faced , Jake realized immediately that this was the Connor from his father. This time Jake had his book not there, for he knew that his opponent was strong. They lined up in battle position. Connor grabbed first with his sword. Jake dodged and gave him a blow to the head, but had little impact . Connor turned around and attacked again to . But what happened next was unexpected . There were other men on the battlefield and attacked Jake . The men belonged to his father , so much was for sure. Now Jake drew his sword and slaughtered all down , except Connor he had knocked unconscious. It cheered him again to all . The bodies were carried away, so Arthur and Juan could fight . Arthur won the fight , and now it was all about Arthur and Jake . Juan was third .

The battle between Arthur and Jake was very exciting. No one dared to abandon or to show exhaustion . But when Arthur saw the exhaustion more than Jake . They warded off every blow and countered . Arthur grabbed Jake again to , but even this blow was parried . Until Arthur was too exhausted and was defeated by Jake . Arthur was not unconscious , but he gave up anyway. This was the first time he gave up or lost in a tournament , because he was the best warrior of Camelot . But this time it was different, they were all amazed and Uther was shocked. Nevertheless, it all cheered .

In the evening at Morgana and Jake :

"Looks like you're now the best warrior of Camelot . " Said Morgana . He laughed and replied : . . " Yes , I heard the winner can accompany you tomorrow at the festival " " Yes, that's , I was looking forward " she said. "I 'm going to call it a night , it's late . " Jake said now . She nodded and gave him a quick kiss goodbye .

At the same time with Arthur and Merlin :

"That's impossible , I 've never lost. " Arthur said annoyed. "Since you jealous? " " No, I'm not jealous. I demand a rematch . "Said Arthur . " If you want to lose again . " Merlin grinned at him again and got a pillow in the face. Merlin made now closing time and left.


	15. Chapter 15 Freya and the revenge

Freya just grabbed her bag because she wanted to go see Merlin in Camelot . She missed him very much, she also wanted him to confess her feelings for him . When she had finished packing , she said goodbye to her parents and went . But before she could walk from the village , she got another letter from Hunith for Merlin .

She walked quite comfortably through the woods when suddenly a man stood before her. He had on a hood , thus you could not see his face exactly . Suddenly he raised his hand and pushed it away . Freya fell and scraped her knee on thereby . The man bent down to her and muttered unintelligible words. She could smell that he had been drinking alcohol. " He must be drunk. " She thought . She wanted to push him away , but she did not succeed . The man mumbled something again , but this time came a strange light on Freya . So the man went away again, and the light disappeared . Freya was confused after a while it was, and then back on and went still further confused .

It was getting dark , so Freya a camp decided to aufzuschlagen . She collected some firewood and started a campfire . Tonight was a full moon , when the moon was watching a while , she suddenly got a strange feeling. An unknown force her rose in her and she had a sudden urge for human flesh . Then it happened it turned into a huge black panther with wings and lost control of himself in the moment a deer in the vicinity ran long, but before it could escape, it was already eaten by Freya . They did not even want that.

Meanwhile, with Jake :

He lay comfortably in bed , with his uncle and read a book about dragons. Morning Arthur wants to get his revenge . "Was it clear that he does not agree with a defeat . " Jake thought to himself . "But that Connor was also the tournament is that my father is also here. I'll have to be careful the next few days . " Jake put his book down and fell asleep after a while .

The next morning at Freya :

She lay in her bed with torn clothes . Freya woke up slowly and was very confused , because she could not remember anything about what happened last night. But then it occurred to her again . They met on a drunken wizard who cursed them . Her a tear rolled down her cheek , she wants to be a man -eating monster. Now brings nothing but cry also . "Hopefully Merlin looking how to cure it. " Freya thought , and went on towards Camelot.

After about two hours they went through the gate of Camelot. As always, many dealers were there. " Merlin was right, for someone from a village that is beginning to get used to . " Freya went on and saw Merlin and Jake at the forge. " Merlin . " She called to him cheerfully . Merlin was very surprised when he saw her . They approached each other and greeted each other with a hug . " What are you doing here ? " He asked . "I thought I'd come visit you again." "Hey Freya . " Jake greeted them also . " How are you two ? " " Very good. " Said Merlin . "That's nice . " "I'll leave you two alone now pretty Arthur yes , asked for a rematch . " Jake said , and then went to Arthur on the training pitch . " Yes , Arthur was cranky since his defeat . " Merlin grinned

When Arthur and Jake :

" Ah well that you get Jake . Now will show whether you are really better than me. " " Yes , what are we waiting for? " Jake laughed . The Prince smiles , both drew their swords and battle ready set against . It did not take long until she went off on each other . The fight was very exciting as the tournament , no one dared to give up. But this time, Jake lost the fight . "I 'm just the best . " " Hey, it's not quite clear we agree on equally strong. " " Forget it ," replied Arthur . " Ok, then I demand a rematch . I tell you when it 's ready. " " Ok, then we are friends and rivals. I like that. " The prince replied . So Jake went to Morgana to go back to work .

When Freya and Merlin :

"Thank you, Gaius , I can stay here. " "No problem, and I think the Merlin is happy more than he will admit . " Where Merlin's cheeks were slightly red. "If you want , I'll show you the castle. " Merlin offered her . "Sure . " She said, so the two went through the castle . Merlin showed her everything that you can see. When they were back at Gaius , it was already quite late , so they had something to eat and then went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16 The picnic

The next morning :

Merlin had planned something special for today Freya . He wants to make her a picnic. As Gaius came from his chambers went to ask Merlin opportunity . "Would you like something to do with me today ? " He asked, slightly nervous. "Good , but you do not have to work for Arthur ? " " Yes, but must also times today do without me . " Merlin grinned . " Ok and what do you suggest ? " " How about a picnic ? " Merlin suggested before . " Sounds good, how and when will it?" " It would be best for lunch , before I really should go again to Arthur . " Freya Merlin nodded and made his way to Arthur .

Like every morning, Merlin pulled the curtains widely open and humming a cheerful tone to the prince to wake up . This was how it always annoyed and threw Merlin with a pillow. But most of the Merlin could dodge and gave the prince his stupid grin .

Merlin brought Arthur lunch and sneaked out of the castle with Freya . He led her to a clearing in the woods on a lake . He had the body times , looking at herbs for Gaius discovered . " The place is beautiful." Freya breathed . " I'm glad you like it . Here I always come here when I have to think in peace or times when I need a little time for me. " He said. Merlin put a blanket on the ground and put the basket with sandwiches from . They sat down and ate their sandwiches for lunch . " Shall we go swimming? " Freya asked after a while. "Sure like . " He smiled at her. When she began to undress , he turned with flushed cheeks and held it to her eyes . She called out to him: "You can turn around again . " He turned around and saw that she was already in the water. Before he also undressed , he asked Freya to turn around. "That would be just fair . " She said and turned around. Merlin now retired and went into the water. Suddenly he hugged her from behind startled her . " Hey that you get back . " She said. " Oh, this time you have to catch me first . " He said , and swam off. Freya swam after him and tried to catch it . She managed after a while and tickled him off. Merlin was very ticklish , so it was not very difficult . They had a lot of fun and laughing together . When she went out of the water they went in again and sat still for a while on the ceiling. "That was a very nice day , Merlin . " " Yes, we had so much fun in a long time . " " Right. " When it was a little darker Freya remembered back to the curse of the drunken wizard had placed her. " Is everything okay with you?" He asked her . Merlin could see that they somewhat depressed. " No, when I was on the way to Camelot , to me , a drunken wizard came in the way. He has placed me any curse. " " A curse? What kind of curse? "Said Merlin . " I transform at night into a man -eating beast . " Said Freya . "So you 're a werewolf ," he asked , thinking of Jake . "No, I had wings and looked like a huge black cat." She said. "Maybe we should tell Gaius , maybe he knows what that means . " Said Merlin . Freya nodded and looked deep into his eyes. She lost herself in them. "I 'm a monster are you?" "No, you are by no means allowed to think ," he replied , taking her in his arms. Freya returned the hug immediately . " Merlin, I must tell you something . " " Ok , and what's that? " She was about to confess her love to him and did not know exactly how , so she leaned toward him and kissed him. Merlin was surprised , but said the kiss . When they parted she whispered to him "I love you . ", And kissed him again . Now he smiled and whispered " I love you too . " It was very early in the evening and it slowly began to dawn , so they went Holding hands back .

"Merlin, where have you been so long ? I've been worried about you, " welcomed ! Gaius both as they came into his chambers . "We had a picnic . " Merlin replied . " Arthur has been looking for you , I told him that you are in the tavern. " "What? Everything but the tavern. "Said Merlin . " Gaius , you know you out with curses ? " He added . " What do you mean ? " "I was cursed by a drunken wizard." Freya answered the question. " I transform at night into a huge black cat with wings. " She added . "I'm afraid I can not help you. But there is someone who has to suffer such a similar fate. " Replied Gaius . Merlin knew that Gaius , Jake said. " Ok , but I can tell that you're verwandelst only during a full moon you in any case . We should discuss everything else tomorrow . " Merlin said, and now it all went , after they have eaten supper , to bed.


	17. Chapter 17 Jakes student

Very early in the morning, Merlin went with Freya to Jake . He wanted to talk to him about Freya's curse , but before he began his work . Merlin knocked at the forge and the door was also opened immediately by Jake . " Merlin ? What are you doing here so early ? " " We wanted to talk to you about something like this, we must not be seen ! "As Merlin said this was Jake now on , the Freya is also there . " Ok, then comes in . " Jake replied now . Merlin nodded and went in with Freya . " What is it? " Jake asked , after he had closed the door . " Freya was cursed , it's so much like you. So it turns into a full moon , well, monsters . "Said Merlin . "Oh, and I should help her now to deal with it . Right? " " Well, only if you want. " " Of course I'll help you gladly . We 're friends . " Jake replied , smiling friendly . " Thanks, that's very nice of you. " Freya thanked Jake . " About what kind of monsters are we talking about ? " "Well, I 'm a huge black cat with wings. " Freya said now again their appearance. " Ok, how about if I pick you up after work today and let's start with your training . " Jake suggested before . " Ok , hold training? " " Yes, you will now be my student . " Said Jake . " Really? That's very nice of you. " Rejoiced Freya . " Where will you pick me up ? " She asked . " When Gaius . " He replied. She nodded and thanked him again . " Ok , you should go now. My shift starts at Morgana same. " Jake said after a while. Merlin and Freya nodded and went.

Jake walked into Morgana's chambers and opened the curtains . But unlike Merlin Arthur awoke , he gently woke Morgana , where he sat down at the edge of the bed and gently stroked her cheek. It was also a very good effect , sometimes not, then he kissed her just awake. But there was also often the case that they had long been awake through their nightmares . She smiled at him and sat down now . He kissed her and wished her a good morning . "How did you sleep? " He asked her . "It was worse times , so you've slept better than usual How ," she asked him. "Quite good, although I missed you . " He grinned at her . Then she gave him a quick kiss and then stood up. Gwen also just entered the chambers and helped Morgana as always with the dress. Then she collected as always the laundry in a basket and went to wash it . Of course she gave Morgana even breakfast. Jake sat at the table with Morgana and asked about the daily routine .

In the evening :

Jake is now closing time and said goodbye to Morgana with a good night and a kiss . Jake went went to pick up Freya on the way to Gaius . When he entered the chamber doctor sat at a table Freya already ready . "Can we go ? " He asked again anyway . She nodded, and so the two went. He led her to a clearing outside the city. She sat down across from Jake and began to talk : "The first thing you should find out how you activate your powers . I have always , apart from the full moon , transforms rage when I was or if I was sad. But when terrible memories from the past come up again . What I 'm saying is that it reacts with me on feelings . " " Ok and what do I do if I am in this state ? " " I try always to think of the person who means the most to me something . It really helped me and mediator while I do not need that , I still think though the person because sometimes I still lose control . " He told her. She nodded and then asked, " Excuse the question , but may I know who this person is with you," " Yes, but only if you promise to keep it to yourself " Freya nodded ! . "It is Lady Morgana , we have something like a secret relationship . She knows about my powers know and I 'm grateful to her that she would accept me as I am . " He said. "Wow, you must feel very much for them. You can be glad that she has you. I mean you can better protect them than any knight by your forces . What you're actually kind of monster ? " " I would protect them with my life ! I 'm a werewolf. Since I was born. " " Since you were born ? How is that possible ? " " Furthermore , I do not like to talk , because it is related to the death of my mother. " " Oh, I'm sorry and what about your father? " " My father hated me because of my powers, he has appointed himself the werewolf hunters. " " Then was your childhood well , not so nice. " " No, but that 's fine. At first I really wanted to start a relationship . But when I met Morgana, I broke my own vow. I would like mediator while his own family . Who do you have as the most important person ? " " Merlin, he and I have been together since yesterday. "" Really? Of which he has told me nothing . Ok I think for now it is enough for now. Tomorrow comes the practical part of it. " " All right , Master. " She replied sarcastically. Jake laughed and after a while : " All right, my pupil . " So they went back to Camelot .

Freya was thrilled for the next lesson , so she went straight to bed , the next day to be fit. Jake also went straight to bed , but that night he had one of his worst nightmares he ever had.


	18. Chapter 18 Bad dreams

Jake rolled back and forth , he had a nightmare :

His father kidnapped Morgana and tortured . Actually, it should only be a bait , but that Connor will torture them was clear. Jake has responded to the bait in order to save his beloved. He fought against the men of his father, it was only quite well. But then he faced his father and Connor . His father held Morgana and held a knife to her throat . One wrong move by Jake and Morgana is dead He was so angry that he lost his control and turned . But when he tore Connor , his father , Morgana stabbed the knife into the throat and killed her. Jake turned back and ran towards them . He took her in his arms and tried to heal them with his magic , but nothing could save more . Tears ran down his cheeks . " Jake , do not forget me. " Morgana still brought out in a whisper. "No Morgana you will not die ! Tu me to please not ! " Jake screamed and gave her a passionate kiss , which she could only faintly respond . Her body sagged more and more in his arms until they did not move .

"No ! " Jake screamed and woke up sweating . Well it a tear rolled down her cheek . "No matter what happens, I will protect her with my life. " He vowed . Fortunately, his uncle had not heard his cry . He decided to make his way to Morgana .

Jake ? What are you doing here at this hour? "He did not answer. Morgana could see that something was going through his head. " Ok, what 's going on ," she said . " Nothing, it's all right . " He lied. " Jake, you can not lie to me. I can see that something 's bothering you . " She said and walked up to him . Morgana put a hand on his right cheek and asked again : " So, what 's wrong?" Jake saw the other finish would bring nothing , so he told of his dream . "I had last night , well, a nightmare " Morgana looked at him with compassion , for they knew how bad can be nightmares and asked gently : " What was the dream " "My father, he has kidnapped you. He wanted to use you as bait to catch me. I received it because I wanted to save you. When I got to you, I fought against the men of my father. I just have to Connor and faced him , but my father gave you a knife to her throat . I was so angry that I lost my control. Before I could stop him , he killed you ... " At the point broke Jake . Morgana hugged him and said , "You need not worry about me. But if you want you tonight , to stay here . " " Really, that would be really nice. " He said. She smiled and pulled him to her bed . When she would lie down , snuggled up to Morgana to Jake to show him that she stays with him. He smiled and whispered . " I love you. " " I love you too " Morgana whispered back and snuggled even closer to him. After a while the two slept.


	19. Chapter 19 The Sidhe part 1

The next morning at Jake and Morgana:

Morgana gently woke up in Jake's arms and saw that he was still asleep. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Although this was not their intention, but now he was also awake. "Good morning." She whispered to him. Jake smiled at her and wished her a good morning too. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." "No worries, I have gladly done. I know how bad can be nightmares. "Said Morgana. He nodded and stood up. Morgana followed his example and stood up. They dressed and sat down at the table while they waited for Gwen.

When Arthur and Merlin:

Merlin Arthur prepared before for hunting. But Arthur was annoyed because Merlin is as always very clumsy. When they were done they rode off with a couple of knights. They crept quietly to approach a deer, Arthur aiming a crossbow at the animal, but it ran away when Merlin Arthur was clumsy. "Merlin, you idiot." Arthur swore. Suddenly they heard a scream. Arthur, Merlin and the Knights ran in the direction of the cry and found a young blonde girl and a slightly older man with a kind walking stick, surrounded by bandits. The bandits were of course driven by the Knights of Camelot and a few even killed. "Is it good to you?" Arthur asked the two, but he gave the girl a little more attention. "It's good to us again, thank you for saving me and my Father. I am Lady Sophia and this is my father Aulfric. "" I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, if you want we can bring with you to the castle. "" That would be very kind. "Replied Sophia and Arthur brought her to Camelot.

Sophia and Aulfric again presented himself before the king, who provided them with a guest room. But Morgana did not trust her, because she had seen Sophia in one of her nightmares and when this was is because Sophia Arthur will die, and that may happen in any case! She will do anything to prevent this.

When Arthur and Merlin:

The prince looked dreamily out of the window and watched Sophia. The Merlin fell immediately and he could not tease other than the prince. "Well, someone has since fallen?" "Do not be silly Merlin, she's pretty and I would have like to have on a picnic or invite like that, but I'm not so easily" "Ah, you want to be better get to know. "Merlin grinned. "Yes, Merlin and that's why I'm going to also go to her." Replied the prince and went out of his chambers.

"Sophia." Cried the Prince, as he saw them in the main square. She heard his call and turned in his direction. He walked up to her and asked: "I wanted to ask you if you want to take something with me" "Sure, but today I would like to rest for a while. Today was a very busy day, because the bandits and such. But tomorrow we can do something together. • If you want "The Prince nodded understandingly and replied." Ok, I'll pick it up, "Sophia nodded and thus the prince went to the training ground to train.

In the evening at Sophia and Aulfric:

"Prince Arthur wants me to do something tomorrow. It's the perfect opportunity. "" Yes, we can return to Avalon, but you have to be fast. We have only to full moon time and that's in three days. "Aulfric warned. "I know Prince Arthur will be a beautiful sacrifice." Answered Sophia, and made himself ready for bed.

Aulfric went with his walking stick through the forest to the lake of Avalon. "Not gwithim sar! Dar Libran trim shah "cried Aulfric. Suddenly many small blue creatures flew around over the lake. "I Aulfric wish to speak with the elders." Since being on an already flew to Aulfric and replied: "I told you that you have been banned you! As punishment for the murder of another sidhe, you will be with your daughter, lead the life of a mortal! "" I beg you, at least let my daughter back. It was my fault, not hers. "" If they want to come back to full moon they must sacrifice the life of a prince. "" I know why I'm here. We offer you the soul of a very great prince. . Namely Arthur Pendragon "As the nature of the Sidhe heard this, he started to smile and said," Well, bring him to me and your daughter must return to Avalon. "

When Jake and Freya:

They were back on the lawn and trained. Today, the practical part of Freya's turn. Freya was very excited and nervous, but curious, because they do not know how powerful it is. "Okay, first you should try to feel your strength. I feel the power that gives me the werewolf, the force also sometimes speaks to me. (Like Naruto when he talks to the fox spirit.) You must feel the force flowing through your veins. "" Okay, how am I supposed to best start? "" Close your eyes and concentrate on the forces when you can feel it, then put it free and then you turn yourself. If you're in this state, do not forget to think of something that is very important to you. This keeps you sane. "Freya nodded and closed his eyes. You did what you said, Jake could actually feel her yet unknown forces. When she felt that she just sat, and turned them free. In the beginning it went quite well, but then they lost now but the control and attacked their master. ...

To be continued ;). if you like it you can leave some, a review like you, but even if you find errors or have tips for me...


	20. Chapter 20 The Sidhe part 2

... " Freya trying to think on Merlin or something." Jake called Freya's attacks and more from here . But they do not really responded to it and attacked him more and more until she hit him with her paw in the side. Their power was so great that Jake even flew a few meters further away. He had a deep wound . Due to their claws in his right Jake had barely strength to stand on his legs. " Forbairn ypile " exclaimed Jake and Freya was suddenly surrounded by a large ring on fire . Of course it without hurting , but what Jake did not think Freya had wings. They also flew just over the county and attacked again . Freya met him again and Jake fell to the ground unconscious . But instead of him how to feed the deer , Freya slowly turned back. When she saw what she had done , she started crying and did not know what to do . She wanted to get help , but leave him alone because they are not wanted , and yes it could carry up to Camelot bad. But there remains nothing else left her , she ran as fast as she could to Camelot .

Freya was about to get up and run to Camelot to get help , when suddenly a man stood before her. He had a noble knight armor and blond hair. " Who are you ? " Freya asked cautiously. "I am Sir Hannes strong . What happened to him " Hannes asked , pointing to Jake . " He was attacked by a monster , but it's already flown away . Can you help me to get him to Camelot ? "Said Freya . "No problem . " Said Hannes and Jake lifted carefully .

Gaius with Merlin sat at a table and chatted with him about Sophia , because Gaius is suspicious of Sophia. " Merlin, you 'd better watch out on Arthur , you should give Sophia no confidence . " " What makes you so suspicious of Gaius ? " " Morgana had a nightmare in the dream Sophia, Arthur has killed. " "But , that was only or a dream ? " " Yes, but she had the dream before Sophia came to Camelot . " " Before she came to Camelot ? How is this possible , " said Merlin . " Merlin, what do you know about seer ? " " It means they can see into the future . But you do not believe that Morgana is a seer or "" I would not rule it out. Some of her dreams are reality sometime . " " That means we should not ignore their dreams. " The moment Freya and Hannes came with Jake in the room. "Merlin, Jake was injured. " Freya called all excited and desperate. " What? As this is happening, " said Merlin , but before anyone could answer, Caius said," Put it on my bed. I will immediately begin treatment . " Hannes Jake nodded and laid carefully on the bed from . "Who are you, anyway ? " Merlin asked the knight . "I am Sir Hannes strong . I would like to serve as a Camelot knight. " " Are not you already knight? " " Yes, but in my home at the moment is not much going on and I want to experience something new . " " Okay, where does it if I may ask "" I come from Skyrim . " " Really, Jake also comes from there , he lived in a village called river Forest . " " Ah, river Forest , located in the Empire where I lived and that in White Run . " replied Sir Hannes . " His injuries are not as bad as they look, it is in three days can go back to work and the injury will no longer be visible in a few weeks . " Gaius said after he treated Jake . " Merlin, you should not notice Gwen say that tomorrow they have to wake Morgana . " Merlin nodded and immediately went on the road to Gwen . "If you want, you can stay here with . " Offered to Gaius , Hannes . "Sure, like . "

Merlin knocked on Gwen's doorstep. It took a while until she opened . " Merlin, what are you doing here at this hour? " " I just wanted to say that you have Morgana tomorrow." " Ok Jake , and why can not that always like to do?" "He was injured by bandits. He will be out for three days. " The one with the bandits, of course, was a lie. "That does not sound so great. Thanks for giving notice . " Gwen replied and went back to bed.

The next morning :

Gwen walked into Morgana's chambers and woke her . " Gwen ? Where is Jake ? " " Jake was injured in the night by bandits . It will take three days until he can work again . " Morgana nodded slightly worried about her friend . She got up and got dressed. "I should have a look at Jake later times . " Is thought Morgana and devoted himself to their other duties .

Arthur and Sophia went into the woods and enjoyed their togetherness , so Arthur at least . " Today is not a very nice day come true. " Said Arthur . " Yes, I think so too. . . Let us be together, " replied Sophia, " Tuck of phrixur , Artur " she added, suddenly Arthur was enchanted and said ." Yes , we belong together "When Sophia was charmed him even more , suddenly an arrow came on them to , but Arthur could pull it in time. The arrow flew past her and was stuck in a tree behind them. Arthur turned around to look at his attackers , they were knights of Camelot. He ran towards her and shouted angrily : " What was that ? Can not you watch it? You almost killed me ! Do your target practice somewhere else . " " Excuse us sir. " Apologized the guards and continued their practice continues elsewhere. "Come on Arthur , best we get married we are together forever . ' " Tuck of phrixur , Artur . Cheek nom fogish . Jamea mortharisher . Tuck from phrixur , Artur . " They went back to Camelot and went into the throne room . There were Morgana , Uther , Gwen , Merlin and Gaius . " Arthur may I know why you called us together " " Yes , you have probably noticed that Sophia and I are very close to us . " " Not too close I hope. " Said Uther . "However , we want to get married . " When Arthur said these were all very shocked . Uther began to laugh and said, " You can not be serious or . You're going to meet lots of other great women. " " No matter what you say I will marry Sophia . " " I thought you come to me for permission . " " Yes , and you can not stop me . " Arthur replied , and went with Sophia from the hall.

Morgana entered Gaius chambers to visit Jake . " Morgana " Jake asked, slightly dazed. He woke up about an hour ago . " Yes, I wanted to know how you're doing . " She said as she sat down beside him on the bed . " It's all right . " Replied Jake , but Morgana could see he was in great pain ...


	21. Chapter 21 The Sideh part 3

... „How was your day today?" Jake asked Morgana. „Well, Arthur wants to marry Sophia. " "What? Really? She's only been here for two days. " „Yes I know, I do not really trust Sophia . " „Why not?" Jake asked. "I had another dream. " She said and he also knew what it meant. "Tonight is a full moon." Jake said after a while. "Yes, but you can badly with your injury, go from Camelot this night." „There you are probably right . "

Sophia attracted Arthur to the Lake of Avalon, her father was already there. „Quick, we must hurry." Said Aulfric as Sophia arrived the lake with Arthur. She went with Arthur into the lake and began the ritual: " iBend dodenuve . Codon gareyew dolce are . Sue are . Igbeth dolce only . Dobior colt oghum . Anvin . Flatau . Dondiay . Dobior colt oghum . Anvin . Flatau . Dondiay . Dobior colt oghum , Arthur Pendragon . IBend dodenuver . Gareyew codon . Dolce only . Sue are . Igeth dolce only . Anvin . Flatau . Dondiay . Dobior colt oghum . "Now Arthur sank to the bottom of the lake. But at that moment, Merlin . He took the walking stick and shouted: " goldbeorth business world . " A beam came on this Aulfric and shattered into many pieces . Sophia turned around and wanted to act , but Merlin was faster : " Og kelis " Now Sophia also shattered into many pieces . Merlin took off his jacket and ran into the water. He dipped a while to Arthur to get out of the water. It also did not take very long until he found him. Merlin Arthur pulled out of the water and did not know how he should bring him back. Suddenly a black horse with glittering wings and a horn stood before him. "Who are you ? " Said Merlin . "I 'm Paffy and I'm a Pegasus. " It said. "Can you take us back to Camelot? " Said Merlin . Paffy nodded , the two flew to Camelot .

Arthur lay in his bed with Merlin and Gaius was sitting next to it. The prince woke up after a while and asked, " What happened and why does my head hurt so bad " " You wanted to elope with Sophia. I tried to stop you, but you did not listen to me. So I crushed you with a stick. „Merlin replied . "You hit me ? " Merlin nodded. " No one will ever know! Got? „Merlin and Gaius nodded.

Gaius and Merlin were eating their supper , when Merlin asked, "What do you know about Pegasus ? " " There are beings with a pure soul , they are closely related to the unicorns. The only thing they are different the wings. Most Pegasus have no horn, but there are also exceptions. May I know why do you ask ? "" I'm on the lake of Avalon met one . It has flown me back here . It could speak , her name is even Paffy . "Before Gaius could say something about Morgana entered the chambers and Gaius asked for a nightcap . . " But of course I have one , I 'm going to look for it yourself " While Gaius took the trunk to Merlin Morgana said : " That must have been a heavy blow . Arthur remembers nothing more of what happened. " " Yes ... " The moment Gaius came to the trunk and gave it to Morgana . She thanked him and left the chambers.


	22. Chapter 22 The Pegasus and Morgana's pro

One week later :

Gwen went to the forest to collect mushrooms for themselves. She also found a lot , when suddenly three horses with wings standing in front of her . There were two white and one black . The black had a horn. The wings of all glittered in the sun. One of the white had a small black spot on the head. Gwen admired the beauty of horses . Suddenly the three of them began to speak: " Good morning. " She greeted them . Gwen was very surprised they had never seen such creatures . " Good morning. " She greeted back friendly . " What are you for being? " She asked . "We are Pegasusse , magical beings . What is your name ? "" I'm Guinevere , but most people call me Gwen . "" I'm Paffy . " Said the black . The white one with the black spot said: " . Piffy I am and that's Puffy " "If you are magical beings , then you should leave Camelot. It will kill you if you find yourself . " " Only those who possess a pure being , can see us and see . Uther for we are invisible. "Said Puffy . Gwen nodded and then said goodbye : "I will then go times. Was nice to meet you . " " Soon, it was nice to meet you. "Said Piffy .

Gwen put the mushrooms into her house and went to the castle. She ran through the corridors , as they suddenly someone runs into it. This someone was none other than Prince Arthur . "Can you not watch ? " He said annoyed not knowing who he is talking about. When he turned around and saw that it was Guinevere , he apologized quickly . " Oh , forgive me, sir. I was careless . " " Guinevere No no that's fine. I did not know that it's you. How are you doing this? " " I'm quite well , and you? " " Up on the Merlin is the worst servant in the world is quite ok. "After the short conversation, Gwen went further on the path to Morgana . She entered the chambers and went back to work .

Today Jake and Arthur have their new revenge because they still are not agreed who is better . They were back on the training ground and stood face to face . " Ready?" Jake asked . Arthur nodded and reached even immediately. As always, it was a very exciting fight. This time they also had audience , some knights on the train were watched Merlin and Arthur muck out the stables really should . Jake just countered an attack by Arthur and brought him to the ground . " Ha , I'm better." Jake said as he won. " No, this is not yet decided. I demand another rematch . " " One yet ? How long is this going to last? " " Until it is finally decided clearly . "Said Arthur . Merlin could not but grin differently because his master again can not lose. " Merlin, what are you grinning really so ? Are you using the already finished mucking out the stables ? "" No sir, I just wanted to do with it. " Merlin replied and immediately went to work.

Jake wandered leisurely through the forest and sat down on the clearing where he always trained with Freya . He remembered when his mother died and his father had kidnapped him . Both were no happy memories , positive memories came in his life until he came to Camelot . Especially when he has come along with Morgana , so that was something very positive in his life. He's the first time in his life , real friends . Jake also remembered Kilgarah the great dragon. The dragon has rambled a bit of fate and prophecy. Before Jake could think were , as with Gwen and Merlin, the three Pegasus suddenly before him. But unlike Gwen and Merlin, Jake knew exactly what kind of beings are , and he also knew she can speak . " What do you want ? " He asked . " Tell you something more about your destiny. " " My fate ? It has something to do with Morgana or "" Yes that's right, there are two prophecies about Morgana and only you can determine which of the two is true. " " What are these prophecies? " " In one , Lady Morgana a dark and ice cold heart and she is Camelot's greatest enemy . In the other prophecy , it is one of the greatest allies of Camelot. "Said Paffy . " Ok , and how do I determine for them the right way ? " " You have to stay with her and keep her. If you turn away , Arthur's curse is as good as sealed and it will be your downfall. "Said Puffy . " Ok, how her name? " "I'm Paffy and are puffy and Piffy . " Said the black Pegasus . "I'm going back once again , was nice to meet you . Maybe we'll meet again . " Jake said goodbye and walked back to the city.


	23. Chapter 23 Sir Juan and Sir Hannes

Sir Hannes went through the city until he arrived at the training ground . Arthur was also there to prepare for the next rematch against Jake . Sir Juan was doing target practice with the bow. An arrow hit straight in the middle of the target , as Hannes exclaimed : " Not bad, but you're too tense. Be a little bit more relaxed. " " Do you think you can do better ? " " I do not believe it , I know it . "Replied Sir Hannes . " Who do you think you are? " "I am Sir Hannes strong . " Said Hannes . "I am a very famous knight in my home . " He added . " Oh yeah ? Then show me what you got . I am Sir Juan the sly and I 'm definitely much better than you , " said Juan . " Eh do not . " Replied Sir Hannes and drew his sword . Now Juan drew his sword and attacked Hannes also on . Hannes countered the attack and fought back . But Juan soaked and attacked again and again. The fight was so quite a while, until Sir Hannes one point got the upper hand and won the fight. " I told you , I'm better . " Hannes smiled . "It's not decided yet. I demand a rematch. "Replied Sir Juan. " Ok , and when? " "In three days , again. Before sunrise. " Said Juan . Hannes nodded and continued his walk .

Morgana , Gwen and Jake also went through the city, but only because Lady Morgana wants to buy new clothes and new jewelry . As for Gwen and Morgana bought something. While Jake ran after the two bored . Going shopping with women is the most boring , what can happen to a man . "Have you two now everything what you wanted ? " Jake asked annoyed. " No, you have to wait a little you. " Said Morgana . " I do not understand you women . What is buy the clothes so great? "" That would you as a man way or do not understand. "" Are you sure ? " " Yes . "In response, he sighed again annoyed. " Oh Jake , that was just a joke . We are frankly just now finished . "Said Morgana . As Jake smiled and was somewhat cheered . "I have now so as to Arthur . He already has again demanded a rematch. " " He can not really lose it? " Gwen asked . " No, this is Arthur now times . I wish you luck . "Said Morgana . "I wish you much happiness. " "Thank you . " Thanked Jake and went to the training ground .

Arthur was waiting a short while to Jake . When the prince , Jake saw coming , he got ever ready for battle . " Ok, if you win again you are the better and if I win it will still be a struggle . Now ," said Arthur . " In other words, who was the first to win twice in a row is the better . " Jake said . "Right, you've got it covered. " Said Arthur . " Then let us begin. " He added . Jake nodded and drew his sword from ebony ore Now the battle began. This time they had more viewers than last time . Also, Morgana and Gwen are still gone . But this time Arthur won the fight. " Well, then it will probably be a fight . " Jake said . The Prince nodded and walked away. Morgana went to Jake over and hugged him briefly. " The next time you win again . " Said Morgana . Jake smiled and they walked back to the castle .


	24. Chapter 24 The Talking cactus

Jake went in the morning to Morgana's chambers , in order to awaken them as always. Gwen controlled now if flowers have been cast for Morgana . In fact, flowers were there. A beautiful bouquet of roses and a cactus ? "Who gives a lady , a cactus ? " Gwen asked himself . She found it very strange , but they took him with in Morgana's chambers. " Good morning, My Lady . It was released back flowers for you. " " Good morning , Gwen . The roses are very pretty. ? But what is the " Morgana asked , pointing to the cactus. "No idea , someone has made the for you." Gwen answered . " Jake , you were a joke so you allow it? " Morgana said . " What? No, ok I admit that I made the roses , but not the cactus . " He said. " Hm ... Gwen put him only once on the table. I will find out by whom that is. " Gwen turned off the cactus and left the chambers and again to wash laundry Morgana .

" The roses are really very pretty. Thanks, that's very sweet of you . " Is Lady Morgana thanked Jake and went to him . "That's of course . I love you and somehow I have to show you, yes . " He said and kissed her. She returned it and when they parted, she said : "I have now to Uther , yes you can wait for me here . " Jake nodded and Morgana went out of their apartments.

Jake sat down at the table and waited , when suddenly an unfamiliar voice began to speak : "I'm much prettier than your ugly roses. " Jake was amazed when he heard that . " Who said that ? " He asked . "Are you blind and deaf ? Open your eyes and ears. Perhaps you find me anyway . " Replied the voice. Jake looked around the room as his eyes remained glued to the cactus. " Well then , you've finally found me. " Said he suddenly . Jake was surprised and did not know what to say . But when the cactus also got eyes and a mouth , it was clearly too much for Jake . He fell to the ground unconscious .

Meanwhile, Morgana Uther went to and entered his chambers . "You wanted to see me? " Said Morgana . " Yes, I have to take before an alliance with another kingdom , so I've decided that you're going to marry . " Said Uther . " What? I do not want to get married. " She replied easily angry. " Oh, yes . You will marry Prince Frederik of furrows swamp! "Said Uther . " What? The ? It means he is a real loser. " " Morgana, you're going to get married whether you like it or not ! " Uther cried a little louder now . "You can go back now . He will be here tomorrow . The conversation is over . " He added .

The cactus was now suddenly legs and jumped off the table . He walked over to Jake and woke him with its spines. "Ouch . " Said Jake , looking around . When he saw the cactus , he sighed. " Who or what are you? " He asked them. "I am Marie, the talking cactus. " " What are you doing here ? " "I do not know, but it's fun to annoy you." Grinned the cactus. " Oh great . " " The roses are really ugly. " "Hey , they are a gift for Lady Morgana and she was great. " Said Jake . " Yes , because it is just as ugly. " "Hey , listen to offend them. She is my friend . " Jake said angrily. But the moment disappeared the eyes, mouth and legs because Morgana in came , and now it looked as if a stink normal Cactus Jake yell . " Jake what are you doing ? " Morgana asked, still angry at Uther . " The cactus has attacked me. " " The cactus has attacked you ? " Jake nodded in response . "Did you sleep well last night ? A cactus can neither speak nor attack anyone. " She said. Now Jake was a nothing more to it and he asked : "How was it with Uther ? " "Bad, he ... he wants me to marry ." ...


	25. Chapter 25 The dispute

... " What? Who? " Jake asked, astonished . " Prince Frederik of furrows marsh. " She replied, annoyed. "I do not and no one else wants to marry him. You're the only one I love and whom I would eventually marry . " She added, and got tears in my eyes. Jake walked up to her and hugged her. She returned the hug and he whispered, "I love you too. We'll find a way to stop the wedding . I'll do anything for it. " " But what if nothing helps it? " " We'll find a way if I have to use this magic. " He said and kissed her. She returned it and was always passionate . "True Love . " Said the cactus suddenly . As Jake and Morgana were terrified . " Did you say that?" She asked him. " No, but I can imagine it." Jake said , and looked at the cactus. " Are you starting that again ?" But before Jake could reply Gwen walked into the chambers . " Oh , forgive . Am I interrupting ? " Gwen asked , because Jake and Morgana were still half in her embrace . "Oh no , do not bother . " Said Morgana . " But you stupid cow. As ugly as you are. Knock next time to kindly , "replied the Cactus secret. When Gwen and Morgana heard this, they were shocked because they thought that Jake said. " Jake , what is this ? Gwen is our friend. " " I have not said , "replied Jake . " Oh yeah ? Who should it have been otherwise ? About the cactus again or what? "Said Morgana . " Morgana , you're uglier than anything else I know ," said the cactus again . As Morgana walked up to Jake and gave him a slap. Jake held his cheek in pain as Morgana asked, "What is the matter with you Jake ? I thought you loved me ! " " You can think of? I really would not have thought of. Especially not from you you old witch. Sinks into your nightmares. " Said the cactus again . Since it was Morgana really too much , "Get out ! Immediately , "she cried angrily. "But I was not ! " "Go ," she cried again , and pointed to the door . As Jake got a tear in the eye and ran out .

Morgana sat down on her bed and began to cry. Morgana and Gwen sat down to comfort her . "I do not understand it . What 's wrong with him? " " I do not know, My Lady . Maybe you should talk again in peace with him. He is determined not mean it. " " What if he meant it like that ? I love him and do not want to lose him. But you're right , I should really talk to him. "

Jake ran weeping along the corridors of the castle . Until he ran into someone. This someone was Arthur . " Oh, forgive me , I was careless. " Jake apologized . Arthur turned and replied : "No problem, nothing happened . Did you cry ? What happened ? " Jake told Arthur of the cactus and the insults. "That does not sound so good. Maybe you should talk to her alone. But where the cactus is not . " " Yes, you are probably right . When this is actually Prince Frederik ? " Jake asked . " This afternoon, I will help you get rid of it . I do not know what my father thinks about to marry Morgana . Also, I know that this is also Frederik ever worked with magicians . "" Really? If we can prove that, then we could stop the wedding . " Arthur nodded and then said goodbye. Jake went back to the clearing in the woods and thought. Suddenly puffy stood before him. "You do not seem to go as well . " Said Puffy . "No, it goes again . " Jake replied . "You should go to the same Kilghara . He wants to talk to you. "Said Puffy . Jake nodded and said goodbye and again.

Arthur sat in his room and prepared to Frederiks arrival before . When Gwen suddenly came in and asked, "Do you know where Jake is ? Morgana wants to talk to him. " " No, but he is crying ran out of the castle . " Gwen nodded and went again. ...


End file.
